Shattered World
Prologue With the quiet rustle of bushes, the Skywing army moved through the night. Red and orange scales flickered from in between the dense underbrush of the forest. Above them, two pale red eyes watched them, ears straining for any sound. Ixora watched from her lookout branch, her scales blended into the dark of the shadows. She looked to the pair of storm-grey eyes next to her, her tail poking into the dragon. The eyes turned to face her, the outline of a Rainwing face appearing. "Mongoose, lead your squadron and attack from both sides." she whispered softly. "I'll take mine and force them back head on." With a scratch of claws on tree bark, Mongoose's scales burst into color, flashing a blue so bright, it nearly blinded the sky dragons below. "Attack!" In a flash of color, dozens of hissing Rainwings came into view, clinging to the trucks of trees like chameleons. Instantly, their scales turned red and they lunged at the Skywings. Several Skywings leaped into the air, fire lapping at their mouths as they propelled themselves toward the jungle dwelling dragons. Ixora's scales came into view, morphing into a creamy red as she watched the fight ensue. She turned to look behind her, flicking her ruff to signal the others. As she dove from the branch, Rainwings followed behind her like darts. A dark red Skywing looked up at her as she descended, leaving the combat and scrambling into the air after her. The Rainwing queen's eyes followed him as she tucked her wings to her body, barreling into him and slamming him to the ground. The Skywing gave a furious roar as he raise his claws, violently digging them into Ixora's face. With a screech of anger, Ixora threw her head back, showing her venomous fangs as they sprayed a torrent of black acid at him. The red dragon's eyes widened as the stream splashed along the top of his head, a drop falling onto the tip of his snout. He howled in pain as he rolled away from the large Rainwing, yowling and clutching his face. "Retreat! Skywings, retreat!" Queen Owl barked, her red scales blazing in the moonlight as she rose into the sky. Ixora glared down at him, blood soaking her face. She snapped her claws into the dead leaves beneath her as Skywings drifted over her head. "Get out of my kingdom. This war is over." she snarled as she turned away, keeping her eyes on him. "Remember me, Adalwulf. Never forget what happened here tonight." she said as she and the Rainwings vanished into the trees, leaving the Skywing on the ground of the rainforest. Adalwulf watched as the queen disappeared, his eyes wild with fury. He snarled, showing the full length of his thin fangs. He pulled himself to his feet, the sound of his sizzling scales no longer being listened to. His shoulders rose and fell with every heaving breath as he held himself low. His claws flexed, slashing through the air with a whistle and ripping the bark from a nearby tree in narrow strands. "No Ixora. You remember me. I'll get my revenge." Chapter One With a puff of smoke, Adalwulf appeared in the hall of the former Skywing Palace. He grumbled as his dark eyes scanned the various chambers. "Himmler! Where are you?" he barked. An irritated orange dragon emerged from a narrow hallway, fixing the black hat on his head. "Yes, my leader?" he said in an impatient voice. Two thin stripes of Rainwing venom flicked across the front of his snout. Adalwulf straightened himself, forcing his tail behind himself. "I want you to take your fifth squadron and search the southwest border. I've had reports of the Sandwing army pushing their boundaries." "Yes sir. I've heard the reports as well. We've also heard of soldiers spotted in the west and Rainwing spies in the Mud Kingdom." he responded. Adalwulf gazed down at his reflection in the shining stone floor, the black patches on his face dully flashing. "Kill any prisoners. I don't want them on my land." Himmler bowed his head. "Yes sir." A pale gold Skywing burst through a door, roughly fixing his black fur scarf. "S-Sir, you must see this!" "Heydrich?" Himmler questioned. "What?" Adalwulf spat. "Nightwings!" he panted. "In the kingdom!" The red dragon's teeth gritted. "Send the SS after them. Tell them I'll be on my way." he growled, his grey uniform billowing around him. Heydrich bowed his head. "Yes, my leader." Himmler followed as the yellow dragon vanished from where he'd come. Adalwulf's dark eyes watched them as they went, talons slowly dragging across the floor. He pulled himself to the open balcony close by, letting the sunlight cascade over him like a river wave. His massive orange wings flashed open as dark clouds moved in on the horizon, moving quickly over him, enveloping the ledge in shadow. He flicked his head to the sky the wind moving through his scales. With a heaved breath, he launched himself into the sky. With a flap from his wings, a gust of wind blasted through the trees as he lifted higher, his eyes drifting to a small group of dragons moving toward two shadowed figures in the distance. "There they are." he hissed as he closed in. As he got closer, he could see several of the dragons holding Dragonflame Cactus close by. "Back down!" Himmler barked. "You are not welcome here, Nightwings! Leave the leader's territory now!" Adalwulf landed next to the orange dragon, smoke ringing through the air. "Stand aside. I'll handle this." Himmler looked up at him, his black scarf curling and blowing through the wind. "As you wish my leader." he said as he flicked his tail upward. As he did so, the squadron of Skywings began to silence themselves, their savage growls lowering in volume. Adalwulf's blue eyes combed the Nightwings' appearances.'' Two young males''. "Why are you within Skywing borders?" he demanded. The larger Nightwing pushed the other behind him, baring his teeth at the Skywing leader. His pale grey talons shone in stark contrast to his black scales. A guttural growl came from deep in his throat. "Lightfoot, no." the small Nightwing said in a mumble. The large Nightwing looked back at him. "But Blurryface..." The scarred male pulled himself to Lightfoot's side. "We shouldn't be provoking combat. We're not here to turn the Skywings against the Nightwings as well." Lightfoot growled, still glaring at Adalwulf. "What do you want?" Adalwulf took a step forward, triggering a snarl from Lightfoot. "That's enough of that. Look around. You're outnumbered. You wouldn't stand a chance in combat." he spat. "Tell me why you're here or the SS will make sure you don't live to tell another soul of what happens here tonight." His voice had hushed to an eerie whisper. Blurryface's scarred head turned toward the red Skywing. "We mean no harm. We are mere rogues." Lightfoot snapped at him. "Don't be foolish! We are not lowlife wanderers! We are princes of the Nightwing tribe!" A small smile slithered across Adalwulf's face. "Well, what do you say to a deal?" Lightfoot's attention snapped back to Adalwulf. "What kind of deal?" Adalwulf's smile grew wider. "I'll allow you and your brother to stay in the Skywing Kingdom, but with one catch." Lightfoot's hackles were still raised. "What?" he snapped. "You must pledge your allegiance to me." he said as he circled the two. "You will have refuge and live as the princes you are, just so long as you never lose sight of your loyalty to the Skywings." Lightfoot was silent, his shoulders growing less tense. "Well?" Adalwulf persisted. "What do you say?" Lightfoot sighed, putting his talon out. "It's a deal." Adalwulf clasped his talon around Lightfoot's, giving it a firm shake. "Good." he drawled. "Now, make your pledge." Lightfoot took a step back, straightening himself to look taller. "We, Lightfoot and Blurryface of the Nightwings, swear allegiance you, Adalwulf, great leader of the Skywing Regime, and promise never to let our loyalty waver." he said, pained. He uttered the words as if they were caught in his throat, scratching along as he attempted to speak. "Now come. You will need to be prepared for your new duties." Adalwulf said with a rumble. "Himmler." he said, turning to the orange dragon. "Take them to the Chancellery and ready them. I must be on my way." Himmler nodded, Heydrich at his side. "Yes sir. It will be done." Adalwulf lifted into the air, the storm clouds above him coiling around him like grey vines as he flew. He slowly angled his wings downward as he drifted closer to his destination. A crowd of dragons had gathered, a flood of reds and oranges covering the stone streets. The blur of their speech filled the air. As he landed on a long balcony, the crowd drew silent. He began to slowly walk forward, his mahogany-red scales looming against the grey sky. As he appeared at the tip of the mezzanine, a roar of cheers erupted from the masses of dragons below. Adalwulf stood with an authoritative posture, forcing his shoulders back and holding his head high. "My fellow Skywings!" he barked in a bold tone. "Our struggle is over!" Cheers rose from the excited crowd as they clapped and raised their wings in jubilation. "We are the ones who shall inherit Pyrrhia when the war has seen its last day!" Adalwulf continued. "We are the most powerful dragons on the planet, and with that strength, we shall rule! The other tribes have not seen our true power! They know not of our possibilities! But we will show them! They think we are weak, but we shall conquer!" He paused as another wave applause swept through the crowd. "With the opportunity this war has created, we shall rise above the other tribes as the masters of Pyrrhia! And with me as your leader, we will create a new world! A better world! A Skywing ''world!" The streets full of Skywing all erupted into spirited cries of joy. "Heil Adalwulf! Heil The Skywing Regime!" Adalwulf looked upon the dragons, ''his dragons, as they extolled with yells of approval. "Heil!" he barked, trusting out his left talon straight into the air. The gathering did the same, holding out their talons as they rebuttaled. "Heil! Heil! Heil!" Adalwulf grinned as he looked off the ledge, the joyous howls from the flock rising up to him. First the Skywings, then the world... Chapter Two Himmler tread slowly through the halls of the marble palace, his black gloves muffling the sound of his claws tapping along the shining stone floors. "I can't believe them." Lightfoot's voice came from a nearby room. The orange commander growled softly to himself as he slithered toward the room, pressing himself against the wall as he listened. "I don't see anything wrong with them." Blurryface responded. "I think they seem alright." Lightfoot scoffed. "You saw what they did back there." "Brother, we've wandered for two years. We needed to pick a side." "Well then why didn't we go to the Rainwings?" he spat. "At least then we wouldn't be practically hostages." Blurryface snarled. "Do you not remember what that Sandwing did to my face? The Rainwings are their ally." he hissed. "This is our chance for vengeance. It's what Lavarunner would have wanted you to do." Lightfoot inhaled sharply. "Don't you ever mention her name!" "You can't just cover her up, like she never existed. You loved her, did you not?" Blurryface growled. "She wouldn't want this!" Himmler's ears pricked as Lightfoot stormed toward the door. He gave his wings a silent beat, propelling himself to the ceiling as he grabbed a nearby pillar, digging his claws into the gold trimming. He watched as the Nightwing prince stomped down the hallway. His light blue-green eyes followed the black dragon as he stopped on a balcony at the end of the hall. He dropped to the floor, sending a small swirl of dust around him as he stepped toward the young dragon. As he trotted up next to him, he looked down at him. Lightfoot didn't look up at him. "What do you want?" "Sibling rivalry, yes?" Lightfoot's blue eyes looked out over the sea of trees beneath the balcony, putting his claws against the railing. He heaved a sigh. "No." he answered abruptly. Himmler reached into the pocket of his long black coat, pulling out two small white sticks of tobacco. He gave a small puff of flame onto one, igniting it as he rested it onto his lip. "Want one?" he asked as he held the remaining stick to Lightfoot. "Adalwulf doesn't normally allow their use, but you look like you could use one." Lightfoot slowly took it from his hand, spitting a few sparks onto the tip. Himmler rested his talons onto the rail, crossing them over each other as he gave a puff of smoke into the air. "What went on in there, kid? Why is that brother of yours acting all witless all of the sudden?" Lightfoot coughed as a cloud of smoke escaped his mouth. "Don't call him that. And it's nothing." Himmler looked down at him disbelievingly. "I don't believe that for a moment, kid. I know that look on your face." he said, taking a drag from the tobacco. "That'd be the look of someone beyond their time. You've seen more than someone your age should." "I'm older than you think, Miller." "Himmler." he corrected. Lightfoot snorted. "Whatever. I don't care. The only reason I'm even here is because Blurryface needs it. Conflict has left him scarred." "I've noticed." Himmler said calmly. "But he's healed. And he'll be fine. So, why are you really here? Why aren't you away with your super secret kingdom and queen hiding from this war?" "I left." he said simply. "I just left." Smoke curled from Himmler's mouth, wafting along his horns. "Come on, kid. I know that's not the reason." Lightfoot squeezed his eyes shut. "I lost someone, okay? Someone very close to me. There's nothing left for me there now. Blurryface followed me. And because he has, he was hurt." "We've all lost someone, Lightfoot. I've seen dragons snatched from the skies, killed in their prime." he said slowly. "One dragon's death means nothing in war." Lightfoot was silent. A roar rattled through the chancellery, signalling Adalwulf's return. Himmler removed the tobacco from his mouth, twisting the tip onto the railing. "I suggest you do the same." Lightfoot took the white stick from his mouth, pressing his claw onto the tip with a sizzle as he flicked it into the trees below. He turned, following Himmler inside. Himmler closed the glass double doors as thunder rumbled, a flicker of lightning brightening the clouds. A pale gold Skywing emerged from two wooden doors, her taupe dress dragging behind her. She payed no attention to the two dragons as she made her way down the hall toward the main room. Himmler and Lightfoot followed after her, neither speaking. Himmler pounded his talon against Blurryface's door. "Come on, kid. You're needed." The scarred Nightwing emerged moments later, his purple eyes meeting the short Skywing's. He began walking alongside him, not looking at Lightfoot. Two thick marble pillars rose from the floor as the three made their way into the main chamber, its domed ceiling rising high above them. Lightning flashed through the windows as Adalwulf appeared from a dark room, a large white candle in hand. "Greetings, Vicuna." he said to the golden dragon. She flashed him a small smile, her pearl white teeth poking from in between her lips. Heydrich stepped into the room, three uniformed dragons behind him. All four were drenched in rain. The yellow Skywing shook the water from his black trenchcoat as it clung to his form. "The storm will likely last for a few hours, sir. I flew out to the border to see if I could find its limits. No luck." WIP Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)